Yu Yu Easter
by VampireApple
Summary: What happens when the Yu Yu cast have an Easter party? Read and find out. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Kitty: Hi! This is me & Squeakers doing a fic together. ^_^  
  
Disclamer: Squeakers nor I own Yu-Yu Hakusho.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Yusuke headed to Kurama's house. His mother was out of town, visiting his sick grandmother. Kurama had invited his friends over for an Ester party. Or to get ready for one. When he got there, he opened the door and was greeted by complete chose.  
  
Kuwabara was flirting with Yukina and Hiei was trying to kill Kuwabara, but was being held by one of Kurama's plants. Kurama and Keiko were making food for the party. Botan was setting the extra food on table, like browns, some cup-cakes, jell-O eggs, stuff like that.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" asked Yusuke. "Kuwabara, shouldn't you be working?"  
  
"I was, Urameshi just talking to Yukina," said Kuwabara, defending him self.  
  
"So? Go buy the drinks," Yusuke said, throwing a wallet to him. A wallet that had the name Shuichi on it.  
  
"Fine," Kuwabara muttered, going out the door.  
  
Yusuke turned to Kurama. "Any thing ya want me to do?"  
  
"Yes. You can untie me," said Hiei.  
  
"Oh, yah. Sorry bout that," said Kurama, taking his spirit energy out of the plant. "Hiei, you can put the candy in the eggs. Yukina, can you help him? Yusuke, will you please rap the food on the table on tenfold?"  
  
Every one set out to do their task Kurama had given them.  
  
"Kurama, do you think this batter is too thin?" asked Keiko.  
  
Botan when over to her "I don't think so. Looks fine to me."  
  
"Let me try some. Then I'll let you know," said Yusuke.  
  
"No! You'd eat it all!" yelled Keiko.  
  
"Fine. Be that way," said Yusuke.]  
  
After almost every thing was done, Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara when home. Hiei and Yukina were staying the night. 


	2. Kat and Kitty

Squeakers: Hello, all again. Squeakers here. With my friend Kitty. Say hi,  
Kitty.  
Kitty: Hi, Kitty.  
Squeakers: No, I meant just say hi.  
Kitty: Oh, Hi.  
Squeakers: Good. Well today since Kitty wrote the first chapter it's my turn to write the second chapter. So, here it is the second chapter. With a  
few new characters turn up.  
Yusuke: Aren't you missing something? Squeakers: Oh, forgot about that. Mr. Disclaimer please would you do the  
honors? Mr. Disclaimer: *Poofs in wearing a tuxedo* Yes, I would. Both Miss. Kitty  
and Miss. Squeakers own squat. Now, it's my time to leave. Good bye  
everyone until the next chapter. *Poofs away*  
Authoresses: -_-  
  
Chapter 2: The Gathering and Killer Bunnies?  
  
Yusuke and the rest of the gang that didn't stay over night headed over to Kurama's house (Keiko, Kuwabara, and Shizuru, oh yeah can't forget about Puu and Eikichi.). The girls were wearing kimonos and the boys were wearing suits including Puu and Eikichi. Surprisingly, when Kurama opened the door Hiei appeared also wearing a suit.  
"Nice, outfit shrimpy," laughed Kuwabara.  
"Hn, just because I'm wearing this doesn't mean that I still can't beat you to a bloody pulp, you oaf," threatened Hiei with an angry glare.  
"Now, now, Hiei, you don't want to be doing that," Botan said calmly letting everyone in.  
"And why wouldn't I?" he asked crossing his arms.  
"Because Yukina wouldn't be too happy," was all that Botan said.  
"Hn."  
"So, Kurama, who else is coming?" asked Keiko taking a seat next to Yukina.  
"I believe that Jin, Touya and the rest are coming and so is Koenma, but I don't know when," he answered.  
"Cool, I haven't seen Jin in a while. Kurama, what is your mom going to say?" Yusuke asked.  
"Mom is over at some friends house and won't be home until late."  
No more that five minutes later, the rest of the group showed up. They all were talking, snaking, fighting or drinking; well Shizuru and Chuu were the ones that were drinking, Chuu more that Shizuru.  
"Hey, you guys do you hear that?" Shizuru asked trying to quiet everyone down.  
"No, what is it?" Keiko questioned.  
"Don't you hear the wind? It's not suppose to be windy out."  
"Jin are you messing with the wind again?" Yusuke asked.  
"No, Urameshi, I 'aven't done such a thin'," Jin replied holding his hands up and shaking his head.  
"Well, then maybe the weather man was wrong," Keiko suggested.  
"I don't think so. There is something about that wind that isn't normal," she explained.  
"Let's not...hic... worry about it...hic... and let's party," Chuu said hold up some sake.  
Suddenly, there was a scream. Every head turned toward the sound.  
"What's wrong with you, Kazuma?" Yukina asked.  
"Look," he shakily replied. He was pointing to a white bunny.  
"Awe, it's cute," Keiko squealed walking over to it. She reached her hand out letting it sniff her fingers. The bunny began to hiss at her like a cat. Keiko quickly pulled her hand away. "Weird, I didn't think bunnies could hiss."  
"Well, that one does," Yusuke said.  
"Ahh, Yusuke, you have another one on your head," Kuwabara stated.  
"What?" Yusuke reached up to where Puu normally sits and brought down a white bunny. "Where's Puu?" he asked looking confusingly around the room. Everyone shook his or her heads.  
"Puu," the bunny in Yusuke's hands cried.  
"Puu?" he asked confused.  
"This is getting odd. How did these rabbits get inside the house, and why do they hiss or cry Puu?" Kurama questioned scanning the room full of demons and humans.  
"I don't know, but we should get rid of those bunnies. They could kill us," Kuwabara stupidly stated.  
"Yes, Kuwabara because we all know that fluffy things are dangerous," Hiei sarcastically replied.  
"I think that I have seen this before but where?" Kurama thoughtfully questioned to himself. "Yes, that's it. Who is the only person who we know that would play a trick on us like this?" he asked everyone mostly the detectives.  
"No, she hasn't bothered us for a while now. Plus, she can't control the wind. Why would she show up now?" Yusuke asked.  
"Who? Urameshi," Touya questioned.  
"She can't but someone else that we know can," Kurama stated.  
"Still if it was those two. They wouldn't, would they?"  
"Kuwabara, Shizuru, do you sense anything outside?" Kurama asked.  
"No," the both said.  
"Well, can anyone else?"  
Everyone shook their heads 'no' and looked at Kurama and Yusuke with confused gazes.  
"Will one of you two tell us who you think is doing this?" Keiko questioned.  
"Think about Keiko," said Yusuke.  
"Oh," she replied just figuring it out. The rest of the detectives, Yukina and Shizuru realized it.  
"I'm going to finally kill that stupid neko. Don't interrupt me," threatened Hiei getting up and pulling out his katana.  
"Hiei, who are you talking about?" Jin asked.  
"That neko, who cheats," he answered angrily.  
"That doesn't help much."  
"Jin, he's talking about Kat," Keiko replied.  
"Whose the other one?" Touya asked.  
"The other one is Kitty."  
"Hiei, stop. You don't want to kill her," Kurama said stopping Hiei from leaving.  
"Hn," he answered simply not knowing why.  
"Why don't we let them in?" Yukina asked quietly. "It is the holidays," she reminded them.  
"Okay," Keiko stated opening the door leading out to the backyard. "Kat, Kitty, we know that you're out there. Why don't you come in?" she asked the empty yard.  
She heard a slight rustle of the branches as two figures jumped out.  
  
"Well, how are you Keiko? It's been a while," a strawberry hair girl cheery stated flipping her hair. Her tail swayed lightly behind her.  
"Yes, it has. Come in," Keiko offered. "It's nice to see you again too, Kitty."  
"Yeah it has. Kat said that Kurama was having a party so she and I decided to come and try and crash it," a black hair girl answered.  
"We also brought some sake," Kat stated.  
  
******* Squeakers: Okay, what do you think? Kitty and I will really appreciate if  
you would push that little button that the bottom and leave a little  
review. Kitty: Yep, yep. ^_^ 


	3. Eatin'

Squeakers: Hi y'all. I'm going to be writing the first half of this chapter  
and Kitty will finish. Disclaimer: The both don't own nothing. They're broke well I know Squeakers  
is but not sure about Kitty.  
Squeakers: One more thing I'm not good at Jin's accent so you can make  
believe that he has an accent in this fic.  
  
Chapter 3: Eatin'  
  
"Why hey, Kat and Kitty," Kurama said as the two neko's entered his house.  
"Hey, Kurama, everyone," the two answered.  
"Who are you guys?" Kat asked pointing over to Jin and the others.  
"They're just a group of friends that we met at the Tournament. There's Jin, Touya, Chuu," stated Yusuke.  
"Hello... hic... pretty kitty... You're a lovely lassie... hic... how about... hic... you and I... go somewhere... hic... alone?" Chuu asked leaning on Kat.  
"Well, let me get a bit more drunk so that you'll be more handsome," Kat playfully answered backing slightly away; tail in full motion and closing her eyes.  
"Sure thing... hic... lassie," Chuu replied not realizing that she dissed him and sat back down.  
"Kitty, I think that you and Jin should get together. Both of you can control wind," Yusuke suggested.  
"Yeah, sure," Kitty answered enthusiastic.  
"Okay, everyone. Dinner's ready," called Kurama.  
  
Very one ran over to the table and had a great meal. Till spilled some food on Yusuke's head. Which ended in a food fight. Which got the dinning room a mess. In which Kurama made every one clean.  
  
"Well, that was fun," Hiei said.  
  
"Let's play tag!" Kitty yelled.  
  
"I'll play!" Jin shouted.  
  
"You're it!" Kitty yelled again and flew out the window with Jin hot on her tail.  
  
"They like to yell," Yusuke said.  
  
"Yah," Kat said.  
  
To make a long story short, every one got drunk. Drunk demons ain't good. Hiei got mad and burn half the front yard, Kurama wanted to 'grow' some plants and turned the back yard into a man eating jungle. Yusuke and Jin got into an argument about Mother Goose and Kitty started a tornado. Touya froze half the city and Hiei melted it. Then they stared to freeze and melt the city. That leaves Kat and Chuu. They had a conversation that went like this;  
  
"Wow Kat, now that I'm drunk, you look sexier."  
  
"Wow Chuu, now that I'm drunk, you look uglier."  
  
Chuu tried to make-out with Kat, but she make him think he was a lemon.  
  
The next morring every one had a bad hag over.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick," Yusuke moned.  
  
"You are sick," Kat said.  
  
"I think we're gonna go home," Touya said. He dragged a still drunk Jin out the door. Chuu went with them.  
  
Hiei had dissapered somewhere and Kurama kicked Yusuke outa the house.  
  
"Kat, can we go home now?" Kitty winded.  
  
"Shure," Kat said.  
  
"Bye!" that two girls said, going out the door.  
  
"Bye," Kurama said, clouseing the door. He tuned to face the big mess he had to clean up. "Next perty is at Yusuke's," Kurama muttered.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Kitty: Sorry ya'll for the Very late up-date. '' I'm just has broke as Squeakers. 


End file.
